Ham-Boo-Ger: Trick-or-Treat 2019
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cammie has worked with Zach forever, so why should this Halloween shift be any different? It's not like the evening would be anything special... Right?


Don't forget to wear a age-appropriate work appropriate Halloween costume to work tomorrow! We want everyone to get into the festive spirit this holiday and we can't wait to see what everyone comes up with! Give us… Pumpkin to talk about!

Cammie rolled her eyes at the words of the email. She couldn't believe that the people at her job were so… Cheesy. You guys had never done anything like this before. Sure it was fun but unprofessional, and it really put people like… well her on the spot.

What kind of costume was she supposed to adorn, when she wasn't a fan of Halloween?

She could do something like her coworkers were planning: a cactus, a dog, a cat, a wizard… She rolled her eyes. All of it sounded so cliché and cheesy.

So the day of Halloween, instead of just sucking it up, and putting on a pair of faux ears, and pretending like she was a fox or something, she just put on her normal uniform, did her hair like always, and showed up to work with a big smile on her face.

"Where's your costume?" A guest asked with a wrinkle of the nose. She repressed a sigh and forced her smile to grow even larger.

"I'm going as a good employee this Halloween," Cammie said, giving her a short wink. The guest still looked suspicious, so Cammie laughed and waved her hand through the air. "Or I just totally forgot my costume."

That made the guest crack a smile, suddenly convinced that Cammie wasn't in fact just not enjoying the spirit of the holiday- and was in fact just a little forgetful.

"The older you get, am I right?" She giggled with a wave of her hand. Cammie laughed and nodded as she dragged her hand down the side of the woman's cup of Diet Coke, getting rid of any soda that had gotten on the side.

"Alright, here's your beverage, and your table maker. We'll bring your food right to you," Cammie said pleasantly- and then just to be safe: "Have a spooktacular evening."

For some reason the guests were all over the spirit of the holiday. All of them teasing Cammie for her lack of a costume, and praising her coworkers for theirs: "Well, aren't you an angel?"

"That is what my halo indicates!"

Cammie honestly found it all mildly exhausting. At her age, she didn't really see the point in celebrating Halloween. She couldn't go trick-or-treating at this age- and honestly she had too much homework to justify the time to go do that right now anyways.

Most of the other kids at University we're going to be partying but it was way too cold and wet for that to really be any fun- and with work she'd end up being up too late.

Cammie sighed and brushed a hand through her hair, looking over at the ice bins.

"I'm going to get more ice," she murmured, and before her coworkers could say anything she disappeared back into the kitchen for the ice machine.

She always spent a lot of time in the back of house. Whether she was getting lemonade or checking the soda syrups, or getting ice or just fixing a fridge door no one else seemed to care about she just happened to be back there a lot.

Which meant that when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder as she started to fill a bucket of ice, she knew exactly which Back of House employee it was.

She turned around shoving her hands in her pocket, simply raising an eyebrow at the dark haired boy staring at her with a smirk and an emerald gleam in his eyes.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl, what are you up to?" He asked teasingly.

For some reason, even the back of house employees had been encouraged to celebrate the holiday, and Zach was clearly quite a fan of the idea.

He was dressed up as a zombie. His face spotted with gray paint, with red veins painted over his cheek and neck. Someone had done his lips, adding darker colors to it, making them look chapped and bloody. He had fashioned a uniform shirt- Cammie assumed an old one of his- and had torn it apart, making it look like he had turned while on shift. Even some of his teeth looked to be darker, some rotted, some red.

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"You know there are no bonuses for best costume right?" She asked. He pouted at her reaction. He must've been hoping that she would be impressed by all the effort he had gone through. She was… A little.

"You know it doesn't hurt to have a little fun some times," he teased right back. He placed a hand to his hip, tilting his head in a way that Cammie couldn't deny was adorable.

"I don't have hours and hours of free time to put makeup on Zachary," she replied. She turned away from him and started to transfer ice from the machine to the bucket.

"Ah come on, get into the spirit of the holiday," Zach teased. He came up behind Cammie, grabbing her hips as a warning as he peeked over her body into the ice machine. She was used to him touching her, and him the same. When you worked in this small of a restaurant, that got as busy as their place did, they simply had to get used to touching one another.

And Zach had been hired at the same time as Cammie. They had their first days together, they trained together, they had countless breaks together and were constantly making quips at one another while Cammie was waiting for him to wrap a sandwich or package some fries.

They were closer then Cammie was to pretty much anyone, especially nowadays. It was hard to make friends in College, and switching resturaunt locations to one closer to her new Campus had been... Stressful to say the least.

It had been quite a relief when she saw that she had a friend coming with her to that new job. And that friend was Zach.

"I'll get into the spirit of the holiday, when and only when you step back and leave me alone," Cammie said, elbowing him away from her. He pouted at Cammie.

"You're so mean to me Gallagher Girl," he said softly. You hoisted the ice bucket into your hands, and gave him a knowing look.

"Get back to work Zach."

He laughed, and started to head back into the kitchen.

"See you on break, Cammie."

Zach was also the closest thing that Cammie had to a boyfriend.

While it wasn't much, they spent every break they had at work together, flirted constantly whenever they were stationed near each other, and everyone at work loved them. Cammie had noticed that her and Zach practically never didn't work together, and she had a suspicion that was because her scheduling manager just really loved their chemistry.

Honestly, it was a little weird how much people at work shipped them together. Always moving them around so that they could be closer to one another, or calling Cammie over to jokingly tell Zach off for making an order wrong. Sure, now she was used to it but it was still a little strange.

She would consider him to be her boyfriend officially, if it wasn't for the fact that the flirting pretty much never left the building. Sure, they spent a lot of time together on the clock, but off it? They parted ways and that was about it.

But Cammie wasn't about to risk her great relationship just to hang out with him outside of work. No, she was okay with how they were right there and now.

"Cameron Ann, do you think we would make a cute couple?"

The question itself startled Cammie out of her thoughts, forcing her to look at the zombified boy before her. He wasn't really looking at her. Instead he had his cheek rested on his left hand, and his other hand was fiddling with one of her fries.

He was lucky she had been so caught off-guard by the question, because otherwise, she would have probably told him off for taking her food.

"Would we make a cute couple?" She repeated, probably sounding a little dumb as the words left her mouth. Zach didn't act like she did however. He just hummed and nodded.

"Yeah, you know, everyone is always saying we would be cute together. What do you think?"

Cammie looked away from Zach, focusing on the pile of sauces that he had left on her tray. He always treated her space like it was naturally his, and while it was really, really annoying, it was kind of funny when he made her carry his phone, or put all his things on her tray while they were eating.

It was cute how comfortable he always acted around her.

"I mean, I don't know," she admitted. "It makes sense. We have been with each other for how long? And we know one another pretty well. Plus, you already act like we live together."

"Well, we should," Zach stated. "Financially it's a responsible decision, and you're right, we've been practically dating since the day we started working together."

Cammie stared at him as he spoke, the fond smile slowly leaving her face as she began to process his words.

"I mean, you're comfortable being close to me, we always work the same shifts so we could carpool. We like the same sorts of foods, and have a similar stable income-"

"Wait, are you serious?" She blurted. "You want to live together?"

He shrugged.

"Well, that would be a side perk, that would happen after we start officially dating," he corrected. "We'll figure all of that out in April, for now I'm thinking I take you out to Taco Bell after work and we go on our first proper date."

There were a million things that Cammie wanted to say to Zach about that. So many things that she wanted to ask him, and wanted to admit. She ended up settling for the weakest possible response she could muster.

"You're taking me out to Taco Bell for our first date?"

"Well, it's Halloween," Zach replied with a shrug. "And Taco Bell is spooky."

To emphasize the word, he wiggled his fingers.

"And besides we're in College I can't afford anything fancy."

Cammie rolled her eyes and let a small laugh escape from between her lips.

"You're a dork, you know that Goode?"

"Yeah," he replied immediately. He leaned towards Cammie, that signature smirk of his crossing his lips as he did so. "But I'm your dork, you know that Morgan?"

Cammie laughed again, but for once she couldn't deny. That yeah, this time she knew for sure, he was her dork.

And she kind of loved it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Happy Halloween! Sorry this was posted like a little late but college is crazy and i didn't want to break my streak of writing one of these every year! I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
